To Have Someone To Come Home To
by Kegger007
Summary: Look, if you're gonna act like that, then why don't you just go!"


My December

"Look, if you're gonna act like that, then why don't you just go!"

"I don't have to stand here and take this!"

"Well there's a door, why don't you use it!"

"Fine, I will!"

* * *

The sun rose sleepily over the horizon on this surprisingly cold day in the winter season of the Central Continent on Planet Zi. It had been snowing on and off for many days, causing the Guysacks employed as plows to work overtime in their efforts to clear the city streets of Romeo City. Of course, there was no such service available out in the badlands where the Toros base was located. It sat sleepily in its home on the hard packed canyon floor, frost and icicles covering it its edges. The snow piled up against the hanger doors in a frosty barrier, barring those on the interior from venturing into the outdoors. A lone figure could be seen, covered head to toe in ice and snow, attempting to clear the massive snow bank with one of the tiniest shovels ever created while another dressed in warm purple gear yelled orders at him. 

"Give me a break!" Bit Cloud whined, his nose running from the cold, "My back is killing me!"

Leena Toros placed her hands on her hips, her purple scarf blowing in the wind, "Oh come on Bit, don't tell me you never shoveled snow back home."

"Of course I did, but I never had to shovel a Zoid sized hanger door!" he mewled, "Don't they have machines that can do this?"

Leena placed her hands behind her head, "Well, Dad was supposed to have funds set aside for buying a snow blower, but then he spent them on some new model or Zoid part."

"Ugh," he groaned, holding his abused back, "Tell that to my spine!"

"Hey don't worry, soon we'll be able to open the hanger and then you and Liger can go for a run," she pointed out skillfully.

This of course perked Bit right up, and he jumped back to shoveling at twice the speed he had before. Soon enough, there was enough snow cleared away form the hanger door that they could open enough to admit the passage of the Blitz Team's Zoids. Bit immediately ran for his Zoid and the Liger Zero roared happily as he bounded over.

"Ready to go out and play buddy?" he asked, clambering up the side of his Zoid in record time.

The Liger let loose another roar, closing the cockpit restraints over his pilot and friend before leaping out of the hanger door and into the snow covered landscape.

"Hey!" came an irate Leena over the intercom, "Wait for me!"

Her Gunsniper plodded carefully through the hanger door, lacking the usual presence of the Wild Weasel unit, which was impractical if she was just going out for a run. She walked further away from the base until she realized she could no longer see Bit.

"Bit?" she called, "Where are you?"

She stepped slowly through the snow banks, turning her Zoid to look all around.

"This isn't funny Bit!" she sounded slightly nervous.

Something burst out from the snow banks beside her, causing her to shriek and hit her triggers instinctively. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had no weapons and now the intruder was hidden somewhere in that cloud of snow. The shadowy shape resolved itself in front of her and she cowered backwards from it.

"Oooooh," said the voice, "I am the winter ghost!"

"Bit?" Leena sounded angry, "Don't ever do that again or I'll beat you so badly!"

The Liger came bounding out of the snow banks, and shook itself, snow billowing outwards.

"Well, since I have a white Zoid I figured we could play some hide and seek?" Bit suggested.

Leena glared at him, "Fine, but if you pull that again I will personally beat you down," she finished dangerously.

"Deal," said Bit, "Now close your eyes and count to ten."

Their laughter filled the comm waves for hours after.

* * *

Brad Hunter sat at the windowed kitchen on the second floor of the base, watching the two Zoids, a Gunsniper and the Liger Zero, frolic in the snow. He watched as the Gunsniper, piloted by Leena, jumped onto a large mound of snow which revealed itself to be the Liger Zero, and soon the game turned into a cat and mouse chase, ironically with the Liger being pursued. 

_Hmph, _he grunted, returning to his coffee and newspaper.

Across the kitchen Jamie was frying up breakfast, bacon and eggs, for the Doc formally known as Steven Toros, who currently was drooling over a Christmas edition of the Zoids Model Collectors Annual.

"Ooh! Look at this one!" he squealed, "They've got a model of the Guysack snow plow modification! That would be so cool!"

"Uhh, Doc?" Jamie piped up, "Shouldn't you be planning that Christmas party you wanted to have before everyone leaves for Christmas holidays?"

"Oh yeah!" the Doc perked up, "That's right; I need to get a list of guests!"

"Well," said Jamie, setting a plate down in front of the Doc, "Let's invite people we've had Zoid battles against."

"Good suggestion, let me just write this down," the Doc starting looking for a pen and paper, leaving his chair and looking in various drawers and cabinets. When the search had gone on for ten minutes and Doc began looking in the cookie jars Jamie sighed and brought out his computer organizer.

"So who are we going to invite?" he asked.

"Well," Doc began, "How about Jack Sisko and the Tasker sisters?"

"Okay," Jamie typed the name in, "Who else?

"Umm, invite those guys from the Backdraft, you know, the good ones!"

"Uh, I guess you mean Pierce, Stoeller and Vega?" Jamie guessed.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Jamie." said the Doc.

Jamie sweat dropped, "Right," he added their names, "Anybody else?"

"Well, I bet if I invite Harry he'll give me some sort of gift, so invite him," Doc said, "Oh, and invite the Fuzzy Pandas as well!" he added.

"We can't forget Leon and Naomi," Jamie reminded him.

"Of course!" the Doc agreed, turning to Brad, "I'll call Leon and Brad, you can call Naomi!"

Brad appeared to stiffen slightly in his seat, before standing, "Call her yourself." With that he left the room.

"What was that all about?" Jamie asked aloud, but no one answered him as the Doc was already back into his magazine. Jamie sighed and left to make invitations.

* * *

"So Bit," said Leena as they were making preparations for the guests who were set to arrive shortly, "What are you doing over Christmas?" 

Bit had just finished laying out a selection of snacks on the living room table, "I'm going home to see my family. Every Christmas the extended Cloud family gets back together for a few days, it's always fun."

"That's nice," said Leena, "Well, Dad is taking me and Leon on a cruise, and so we'll be gone for a week over Christmas as well."

Jamie walked up, holding a tray of cookies, "You guys are leaving around Christmas too?"

"Yeah," said Leena, "I'm going on a cruise, and Bit is going home."

"Where are you going Jamie?" Bit asked.

"Well," Jamie set the tray down on the table, "My father is coming to get me in a few days and we're visiting family."

Brad sat by on the couch reading a newspaper, cup of coffee near at hand.

_I don't see what the big deal with Christmas is._

At that moment, the door bell rang.

"I bet that's our first guest!" Doc said, heading down the hall to admit the guests through the side door. The door opened to reveal Vega Obscura, Stigma Stoeller, and Pierce.

"Hi!" Vega chirped, "Is Bit around? I have to tell him something about Fury."

"Uh, yeah," the Doc scratched the back of his head, "He's in the living room."

"Toros," Stoeller nodded as he passed by. Pierce merely gave him a slight smile before following.

Steven Toros was about to return when the bell rang again. This time the door admitted the three members of the Fierce Tigers Team, Kirkland, Omari, and Lineback.

"Hey, it's the Fuzzy Pandas!" Toros exclaimed, irking Kirkland slightly, but he quickly admitted them inside.

Before any member of the team could say anything, a loud rumble ran through the room. Everyone looked towards the door at the three blushing members of the Tigers Team, who were currently holding their growling stomachs.

The Doc sighed, pointing towards the table of snacks, "There's food over there."

"Thanks," the three said quickly before stampeding over to the food and beginning a feeding frenzy.

Before Toros closed the door he noticed a large man covered in an even larger furry parka, picking his way carefully along the ice covered path leading to the Toros' front doorstep. The hulking man was carrying something in his hands, and appeared to be stepping very slowly so as to avoid jostling his package too much. Unfortunately, he was too busy looking forward that he didn't notice one particularly slick patch of ice. Doc winced as the large man's leg flew forward, his body going up and backwards as the package flew through the air. He hit the ground with a large thud and a yelp, only to begin cursing a blue streak. Luckily though, the package had found its way into Toros' hands.

The cursing halted suddenly, "Toros, is that you?"

Doc almost did a double take, "Layon?"

The infamous Doctor Layon, formerly associated with the Backdraft Group, pulled back the hood of his parka. He slowly rose off the ground, holding his sore rear end and muttering a few choice curses. "Well Toros," he began, "I decided I would pay you a Christmas visit," he said pointing to the package in the Doc's hands. "I see you've caught my package."

"It isn't a bomb is it?" Toros said skeptically.

Layon laughed loudly, "Of course not Toros! It's just a bit of Christmas cheer!"

Doc sighed, "So it is a bomb."

A cross look graced Layon's features for a moment, before being replaced with a frown, "Come now Toros, I thought we had put those days behind us?" he said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, alright," said the Doc, taking his hand before Layon pulled him into a back slapping hug. The two shared a good laugh before separating.

"So, what's the package then?" Toros inquired.

"Oh this?" Layon gestured, "Just a bottle of wine, some of my finest, and of course a gift for you."

"Really?" Toros was genuinely surprised, "What for?"

"Just an apology for all that I put you and your family through with this Backdraft nonsense."

"Alright," said the Doc, opening his gift. He removed the wrapping and tore off the top of the box, looking inside only to find: ramen noodles. Carton upon carton of ramen noodles, easily a month's supply. A crooked smile appeared on Layon's face, and Steve Toros shook his head ruefully, "Thanks Layon." He gestured into his house, "Come on inside."

"Gladly," Layon nodded.

Jack Sisko and the Tasker sisters arrived soon after and conversation quickly broke out between the Taskers and the Zaber Tigers, who had recently battled on the Zoid circuit in a surprisingly close battle, Kirkland being felled by Chris' Lightning Cannons before he could take out Jack's Lightning Saix. Layon and Toros were, of course, chatting about the good old days when they and Oscar Hermeros would tear up the Class S circuit. Pierce and Jamie sat by the computer, Jamie showing her a new flight simulator program and using it to describe how he managed to pull those nearly impossible moves at extreme g-forces. Leena and Stoeller were having a surprisingly interesting conversation about their Zoids, as the two found that they both had an affinity for large arsenals. Bit and Vega sat on one of the couches, Vega holding a hand-held video player, and were currently viewing a training film of Vega's that he and Stoeller had put together. In it Vega was taking the Fury through a series of maneuvers when it took a damaging hit, but promptly healed over the damage ten minutes later. All were about and chatting except for Brad, who was sitting on the other couch, coffee mug in hand, magazine in the other.

The doorbell rang again, but no one took any notice, for they were all too engrossed in their conversations and the various activities. Glancing around, Brad sighed before getting up of the couch, putting his mug down beside the magazine on the table nearby. He stalked over to the door, slightly annoyed, hitting the button to admit the people waiting outside. Standing on the other side was none other than Leon Toros, pilot of the now famous Red Blade Liger.

Leon's face lit up with a smile upon seeing his former mercenary teammate, "Hey Brad, how are you?"

Brad's face remained as apathetic as ever, "Same as always," he shrugged.

"So what are your plans this holiday season?" Leon asked.

"Actually I-, " Brad halted, catching sight of the person trailing up from behind Leon, "-was just leaving," he finished abruptly. With that he grabbed his jacket off the rack by the door and stormed out, completely ignoring the other person as he passed by. Leon watched him go as he disappeared around the corner, hearing the sound of a car engine starting up and the squeal of tires as it left the hanger.

"What was that all about?" Leon asked his companion.

"Don't ask me about it," grumbled Naomi Fluegal, pilot of the Red Comet Gunsniper.

"Okay," Leon conceded, walking into the house.

_But still, _he thought to himself, _something is definitely up._

"Leon!" his father called happily, practically running up to him before catching him in a back breaking bear hug, "I haven't seen you since the Royal Cup!"

Leon fought for breath, gasping and wheezing until he got out, "It's nice to see you too Dad!"

Toros, noticing his son nearly going purple in the face, dropped him to the floor with an apology. The other guests simply laughed, chalking it up to Toros' eccentric nature. He noticed his other guest, and quickly greeted her as well.

"Naomi!" he called, "It's good to see you! Have you been well?"

Naomi took a moment before answering, as she appeared to be off in her own world for a moment. She quickly snapped her attention back, smiling sheepishly before answering, "Uh, yeah, I've been fine."

"Well, that's good," the Doc beamed happily, "It's great to have everyone here, just like old times."

"Now that everyone is here," Layon interrupted, "I have an announcement to make."

This got everyone's attention, as usually things having to do with Layon were either totally evil, or completely harebrained.

"Okay, now that everyone is listening, here is my announcement," he paused for dramatic effect, "As you may or may not know, I am no longer affiliated with Backdraft. After leaving that organization, I decided that I need to clear my image of the evil connotations that it has taken on after being with that group for so long."

"What are you saying?" the Doc asked.

"I, Doctor Layon Martin, have decided to fund a Christmas Zoid Battle Royal, in which I will donate five hundred thousand dollars to the winner's charity of choice."

Everyone's collective jaw dropped down to the floor. Layon Martin, the evil mad scientist of the Backdraft Organization, was planning on funding a Zoids battle to benefit charity, and not only that, the prize money was half a million dollars.

Jamie found his voice first, "Just where did you get all of this money?"

Layon smiled, "Let's just say that the Backdraft is indirectly funding this battle."

Vega raised his hand eagerly, "Who will be fighting in this battle?"

"Why everyone here of course," Layon smiled, "I'm just at a loss of what format to use, team, free for all, or tournament style."

"I suggest you use a team format," said the Doc, "That way everyone can fight without the worry of betraying teammates or damaging their own equipment."

"Makes sense," Stigma Stoeller said, "I also suggest putting a restriction on the use of arsenals, as in charged particle cannons," he smirked at Vega.

"What?" Vega said with an innocent look on his face.

Everyone had a good chuckle at this, and Jack spoke up next, "So, restriction on devastating weapons, how about number of teammates?"

"I don't think it should matter," Chris Tasker said, "I mean this is for charity, so there's really no need for it to be strictly three Zoids for each team."

"It's not like the extra help will do anyone any good anyway," Kelly added.

Kirkland, leader of the Tigers team spoke up, "We, the Fierce Tigers, will happily compete in this match."

Behind him Omari and Lineback were muttering, "We are so dead."

"Well, if there's no restriction on how many Zoids we can field, that means you can fly too Jamie." Toros said.

Pierce chuckled to herself before slapping Jamie on the shoulder, "It'll be good to get another shot at you in the sky, or should I say, Wild Eagle."

This got a good blush out of Jamie, and a good chuckle out of the rest of the room.

"Why not just make the teams even?" Jamie suggested, "We have four on the Blitz Team and Naomi and Leon fight as a pair, we can make it even if one of us fights with them."

"Hmm, good point Jamie," said Bit, "So long as it isn't me."

"Oh?" said Leena, "And why is that?"

Bit looked at her with a serious look on his face, "I want another chance against all of my rivals, that includes Leon, and I'm sure he feels the same way."

Leena looked at her brother, who simply nodded with a knowing smile on his face.

"Well, then we'll just randomly select someone to fight on their team," said Layon, "The fight will be in two days, on the last day of Zoid battling before the holiday break."

"Sounds good to me," said the Doc, who held up his glass, "A toast, to new beginnings, Zoid battles, and good friends."

"Here here," came the near unanimous call. All except Naomi who sat in her chair looking off into the distance.

_What is going on?_ thought Leon as he watched from his spot across the room. He resolved to talk to Naomi about it sometime later.

* * *

It was a brisk clear winter day, the sun was shining, and there was barely a cloud in the sky, leaving the soon to be battlefield bathed in a dazzling bright glow. One by one, each of the various teams began to arrive, first the Tigers Team and the Lightning Team, soon followed by the newly named Black Aces in Stoeller's Whale King. Naomi and Leon arrived next with the Hover Cargo of the Blitz Team directly behind bringing up the rear. 

"What do you mean I have to fight on Leon's team?" came the angry voice of Brad Hunter.

"Look it was a random drawing," said the Doc as they both stood in the launching bay of the Hover Cargo, beside the multi-purpose Shadowfox. "Besides, it's for charity, so it doesn't really matter right?"

This seemed to soften Brad's anger a little, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good," said Toros, "I don't see what the big deal is anyway."

Brad seemed to stiffen up, "Look, just drop it okay?"

"Fine," Doc conceded, "I'll be on the command bridge. You'd better get ready to launch."

He entered the Shadowfox's cockpit, checking to make sure all of the systems were in order.

_Great, now I have to work directly with her._

"Shadowfox is ready to launch."

With a bit of a tug, the magnetic locks on the launch ramp engaged before flinging Brad along like a catapult and out onto the battlefield. He landed, skidding across the icy landscape before coming to a stop. He checked his scanners to find where Leon had taken up position and began to head in that direction. As he bounded across the snowy field he noticed the judge satellite streaking towards the ground, sending up a billowing cloud of snow and dust. It slowly began its setup procedures, becoming visible as it rose out of the crater.

"The following area within a five mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield! Danger! All unauthorized personnel must leave immediately. The Blitz Team versus The Black Aces, versus The Fierce Tigers, versus The Lightning Team, versus the Fluegal Team! Battle mode 1001! Battlefield: set up! Area: scanned! Ready? Fight!"

With the signal from the judge, the five teams began to bound across the field, each choosing who they thought was the best target to take first.

"Vega, Pierce," said Stoeller, "The Blitz Team is the greatest threat right now, but they will be easier to take down after the Gunsniper has used most of its arsenal up, I suggest we attack the Fluegal team first."

Pierce and Vega nodded and they set out across the battlefield, towards the Fluegal team who were situated about a mile or so away.

"Alright guys," said Bit, who currently was piloting the Liger Zero Jager, "I say we get Jack and the Taskers first, they were almost too hard to beat before, I say we take 'em first."

The Liger roared in a challenge, and they set off towards the Lightning Team, who were currently heading right for them.

"It seems we think the same way Bit," Jack chuckled over the airwaves, "Let's make this fast."

Bit smiled knowingly, "Wouldn't have it any other way Jack." He ignited the boosters and prepared to meet head on with Jack's Lightning Saix.

"Naomi, do your usual and find a sniping perch, Brad and I will take out any who try to rush at you," Leon said.

"No problem," said Naomi, who was already heading towards an outcropping of rocks, "So long as Brad understands."

"Whatever," Brad grunted, "Just make sure you actually hit the targets you're aiming at."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naomi nearly yelled.

"Look," Leon interrupted, "I don't know what's going on, but if you would care to look, the Black Aces are heading right towards us, and I for one was to do well in this fight. So cut the crap and save it for later."

"Whatever," came the simultaneous reply. Naomi had reached her outcropping of rock, as Brad and Leon began to dodge shots from the charging Elephander and Berserk Fury.

"So what's the plan boss?" Omari asked over the comm. The three gold Zaber Tigers had yet to move into the battle, instead sitting back and watching.

"Well boys," said Kirkland, "We sit back and let the other teams exhaust each other and take each other out, then we sweep in and pick up the pieces."

"Sounds good to me," said Omari.

"Are you just afraid of that Berserk Fury?" Lineback pointed out.

Kirkland chuckled nervously, "Yeah, that too."

"Well, I-urk!" Omari was about to say as his Zaber Fang was hit in the neck with a high caliber shot, severing command links and sending it to the ground.

"Where did that come from!" Lineback screamed before he too was felled by a shot to the neck.

"The Gunsniper!" Kirkland cursed, setting his Zaber Fang into a zigzagging motion. His sensors had reported the shots being fired from an outcropping of rock near where the Black Aces were currently engaging the Red Blade Liger and the Shadowfox. He set off in that direction, hoping to spoil Naomi's aim by jumping at unpredictable times. Unfortunately for him, he just wasn't good at being random, and he soon found his right front leg blown clean off by a sniper round.

"The Tigers Team, out of the battle!" the judge declared.

No one took any notice of the judge's call; instead they were too focused on the battle with their respective opponents. Bit and Jack were currently in a high speed dance, each zig zagging and trying to gain position on the other. Bit hit his boosters as far as they could go, his sight blurring at the edges, and Jack struggled to keep up. Bit pulled a U-turn swinging around while still in full boost mode, nearly ripping the boosters free of the Liger's back. They bounded towards each other teeth glistening in the sun overhead. Bit leapt a second before Jack, who rolled his Saix just underneath the Liger's outstretched claws and shooting upwards. His shots took out the right booster on the Jager's back, sending it crashing to the ground. Luckily for Bit the Jager had a failsafe system to cut out the other booster so that he wouldn't begin to spiral uncontrollably. Jack landed, but before he had a chance to smirk, his Saix froze up and fell over, a victim of a slash to the back of the neck.

"Gotcha Jack," Bit chuckled as the Jager rose to its feet.

"That may be true Bit, but I think you're done for now, without your boosters," Jack pointed out.

Bit looked at his display, seeing Kelly's Saix heading straight towards him. He tried to dodge just as it leapt for him, and soon found himself under a hail of missiles and shells courtesy of one Leena Toros. When the smoke cleared he was surprised to see that he was still intact and that Kelly's Zoid was on the ground beside him, frozen. He glanced at his sensors to check the position of Chris' Lightning Saix. He was surprised to see that Jamie was currently exploiting the Lightning Saix only real weakness, a high speed aerial Zoid slotting in behind it and firing. It didn't take long, as with every maneuver Chris tried to use to shake Jamie's Raynos, the closer he got to firing range. A few seconds later and the Lightning Team had been eliminated.

"I need to change armours," said Bit heading for the Hover Cargo, "Leena, wait here, we'll take out the Fury and Elephander with a barrage."

"Now you're talking my language," Leena said eagerly.

"I'll take Pierce," said Jamie, who had changed into the Wild Eagle.

"Of course you will," Leena chuckled, always amused by the antics of the Wild Eagle.

Brad and Leon were not having a fun time dealing with the Black Aces. The Elephander, while slow, could take a beating and was currently absorbing all of the shots they fired at it. To make matters worse, whenever Leon got close enough for slashing distance, he was either tossed away by the trunk on the black elephant Zoid, or the Fury came and cut him off. The Fury itself was nearly impossible to hit, and when they did it simply absorbed the shots with its powerful shield arms. On top of all that, they had Pierce in her Storm Sworder up above periodically swooping down and peppering them with blasts, despite Naomi's best attempts to blow it from the sky.

"Brad, I need you to concentrate fire on the Elephander for a moment!" Leon called.

"I would if I could get away from this Storm Sworder!" Brad yelled back.

"I'm trying here," Naomi said.

"Obviously not hard enough," Brad grumbled.

Naomi had had enough, "Oh shut up."

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Leon nearly flipped.

"Ask him/her!" they both replied simultaneously before redoubling their efforts. Fortunately for Naomi and Brad the green Raynos piloted by Jamie joined the fray, immediately catching the attention of Pierce, who wheeled around and joined Jamie in a looping, diving dogfight above the Fluegal and Black Ace teams. Brad turned his attention back to Stoeller and Vega just in time to see them turn and activate their shields. He soon found out the reason why.

"Weasel Unit Total Assault!"

"Burning Big Bang!"

The combined missile attacks of Bit, now in the Panzer unit, and Leena commenced. All of the Gunsniper's missile and mortar pods fired at once, including countless bullets from its gattling rifles joined the thick cloud of missiles launched as the Panzer opened all of its myriad missile ports at once, sending a cloud of destruction up into the sky.

"Brace yourself!" Leon called.

The missiles seemed to impact simultaneously, a flowering inferno spreading along the combined edges of the shields protecting the Fury and Elephander. The light given off by the explosion blinded all for a moment, causing their sensors to go to static. As the smoke cleared the shape of two Zoids revealed themselves within the gray cloud.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bit whined, as the outlines of the Elephander and Berserk Fury became visible.

Two other silhouettes could be seen entering the cloud behind the first two.

"Strike Laser Claw!"

"HI-Blades!"

A golden flash and a spiraling ball of energy flitted through the cloud, effectively blowing it away and allowing them to see the Red Blade Liger land just beyond the Berserk Fury, its blades and shield disengaging while the Shadowfox landed to the left of the Elephander, its claws still glowing.

Two resounding clashes followed soon after.

"Elephander and Berserk Fury, out of the battle!" said the judge.

"What?" came Jamie and Pierce's simultaneous calls of disbelief.

"Got you now," Naomi muttered, the momentary distraction having allowed her to gain a bead on Jamie's Raynos. She squeezed the trigger slowly, the foot locks on the Gunsniper absorbing the recoil of the anti-zoid round. It ripped from zoid to target in less than a few seconds, blowing through the engine housing and heading out the other side. In a surprising turn of luck in her favour, the shot continued and managed to catch Pierce's Zoid, who was attempting a run from twelve o'clock high. It blew through the wing joint, causing her Zoid to go into a flat tailspin. Pierce was forced to eject while Jamie's Zoid coasted down to the ground in a glide before performing a slightly rough landing.

"Storm Sworder and Raynos, out of the battle!" proclaimed the judge.

Of course, during that time, Bit had the common sense to head back to the Hover Cargo and change his armour once more, this time appearing as the Liger Zero Schneider.

"Well, well, well," Bit's face appeared on the communicator, "Looks like we got our wish eh Leon?"

A small smile appeared on Leon's face, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

As the two took off across the field towards each other, Leena began to sight on her target. Brad tightened his hands on his controls, readying himself for the barrage of missiles he knew was soon to come.

It did.

But not for the target he'd originally thought them intended for. The missiles streaked over head in a flurry, heading for the now revealed Red Comet Gunsniper of Naomi Fluegal. Brad reacted on instinct, swinging his omni-directional laser vulcan into a near vertical position to catch the missiles as they flew overhead. Their numbers were so numerous that it was not difficult to hit one and cause a chain reaction of explosions that turned their numbers nearly to zero, which allowed Naomi to easily dodge the remaining missiles. Unfortunately for Brad, the fact that he was Leena's teammate didn't stop her from shooting while he was distracted, and another salvo of missiles hit the Shadowfox, sending it into command system freeze. Shortly after, Leena was hit with three sniper rounds to the midsection, downing her Zoid as well.

"Shadowfox and Gunsniper LT Type, out of the battle!" the judge declared.

Bit and Leon, ignoring the judge's call, collided in a clash, claws, teeth, and blades deployed. They clashed again, and again, each time with no clear winner produced. They connected a fourth time, both Bit and Leon skidding some distance before coming to a halt.

"One more pass Liger," Bit said to his Zoid.

"Let's do it!" Leon bellowed.

The blades on the Schneider swung into position again, all seven of them this time. Leon, in turn, activated his energy conversion system for his HI-Blade attack. The two turned and began to close the distance, their blades glowing with energy.

Just before they met a sniper rifle cracked through the air.

Bit's Zoid faltered in mid step, collapsing forward as it ran and falling into a tumble, coming to a halt before Leon's Zoid. Bit shook his head to clear the spinning and looked up, only to come face to face with a glowing blade.

Bit sighed, "Okay, you win."

"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is: The Fluegal Team!" the judge raised its arm indicating the winner.

Layon's voice boomed over the comm, "Congratulations Fluegal Team, donations will be made on each of your behalves to the charities of your choice, for a total of half a million dollars!"

Everyone clapped tastefully across the communications links, and cheers went all around for a well fought tournament.

"Well Bit, I have to say that was another impressive use of the Panzer weaponry," Stoeller said, "Without Vega's help I don't think I would've lasted alone in that barrage."

Vega laughed, "Fat load of good it did us."

"Hey," Bit consoled, "At least you had to be put out of the battle, I had to surrender, that's not as fun at all."

"Well," Leon said, "It was either that, or just have me damage your Zoid unnecessarily."

"I must say Jamie," Chris Tasker said, "That was a great move you pulled back there, slotting in behind my Saix."

Jamie blushed, "Thanks, but it was the Wild Eagle's idea."

Chris got a confused look on her face, "Right."

"At least you guys got to fight!" came the whiny voices of all three Zaber Tiger pilots, "We didn't get ten meters!"

Everyone had a good chuckle at this before departing for their separate transports. Brad was just about to enter the Hover Cargo when his communicator flashed a private message. He clicked on it, bringing up the sender's image on screen.

It was Naomi.

"Look, Brad, I just wanted to say thanks for taking out those missiles back there," she said.

"I didn't do it for you," Brad tried to reign in his temper. "I did it for the team."

With that, he cut communications and disappeared into the Hover Cargo. Naomi sat there for a moment in silence before banging her fist off her chair in anger.

"Hey Naomi, it's time to go," said Leon.

"Oh can it!" she snapped, loading her Gunsniper on the Gustav and jumping out. She watched the Hover Cargo disappear into the distance before getting in her transport, slamming the door, and heading home. She and Leon drove on in silence for a while longer until she broke the silence.

"Leon," she began, "What charity did we list for our team?"

"Well," said Leon, "Two actually."

"Two?"

"Yeah," he explained, "You and I had the food bank for those who don't have enough to eat over Christmas."

"Oh. Wait, so then what did Brad have?"

Leon's eyebrows rose, "He didn't tell you?"

She frowned, "No. Why? He told you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just before the battle he said he wanted his share of the money to go the Romeo City orphanage."

"Oh," she said, ending their conversation.

* * *

He walked alone down the crowded Romeo City streets. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was bustling around doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Money was exchanged faster than ever; with everything you could possibly think of flying off the shelves at sale prices: toys, food, even Zoid parts. It was one of the coldest nights of the year, and everyone was bundled up to their necks and more. He however, simply wore a black leather jacket and his usual pair of brown slacks. He hated Christmas time. He simply detested the commercialism that the time of year had come to represent. 

_**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear**_

He continued onward down the street, past the heavy traffic of the commercial district, getting closer to some of the larger residential apartment high rises near one of the more run down areas in Romeo City. As he strolled down the street he noticed a few huddled people around a trashcan turned fire pit. A passing car reckless sprayed them with slush and snow, nearly putting out the fire, and covering many of the people there. Brad frowned in disgust, the car having barely missed him as well. He walked over to the people and handed one of them a fifty dollar bill; he could afford it, he was in Class S now.

_**This is my December  
This is my snow-covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone**_

He had finally reached his apartment complex, its poorly maintained surface looming up and over him. His gaze followed its straight lines upwards, noting the various Christmas lights and trees in each window. Since everyone had left the Blitz team base for their various vacations, Steven Toros had not seen the merit in keeping the base open and powered while they were gone, and rightly so. Why waste so much power when the only one still there would be Brad. So he left for his run down apartment in the city.

_Alone. Again._

**_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
_**

"_Bradley, honey, why can't you just get along with the other children at school?"_

_"I hate the other children. They're stupid and childish!"_

_"Listen son, if I'm not mistaken, you're a child too."_

_**And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
**_

_"I'm more mature then they'll ever be!"_

_"Now listen here young man, we-"_

_"No! I refuse to listen! All you two do is tell me what I should be!"_

_"Son, don't talk to your father like that!"_

_"Shut up! Both of you, I hate you both!"_

_"Bradley Hunter, get back here!"_

_**And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
**_

_"Hmph, it's been two days now, I bet they're really worried now," he said to himself as he walked up to his house. It was then that he noticed all of the police cars and the ambulance out front of his house. He ran up to the nearest officer, who immediately recognized him from the worried call he had received from his parents two days before._

_"What's going on?" he asked._

_**And I  
Take back all the things I said to you**_

_The officer's face fell. "Son, I don't know how to tell you this but-"_

_He was cut off as the boy witnessed the bodies of two people being loaded into the back of the ambulance. He recognized them as his parents, and he also recognized the black bags that were being zipped up over their faces. He didn't even remember screaming until he passed out._

**_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_**

He decided that he didn't want to go home just yet, so he turned and walked further into the city. As he walked a light snow began to fall, and somehow, eventually he found himself by the Romeo City Orphanage, its treed lot sitting silently with snow.

**_This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees_**

_"I hate it here!"_

_"Now Bradley, you know that's not true. You'll have plenty of fun here at the orphanage."_

_As he was ushered into the main living room of the Romeo City Orphanage, he made a silent promise to himself._

_"I'll never need another person ever again."_

_**This is me pretending  
This is all I need**_

_At least those kids will have a good Christmas this year._

He turned away from the snowy gates and walked further into the city. He began to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings for a small while, having nearly walked clear across the city. It was almost eleven o'clock on Christmas Eve, and here he was, alone, as per the usual. But this is what he wanted, wasn't it?**_  
_**  
**_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed_**

_"Brad, why does it seem like you're always pushing me away!"_

_"Maybe it's because you pry too much into my business!"_

_Or maybe it's because I'm afraid of being left alone again._

_**And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that**_

_"Pry into your business? Can I help it if I'm worried about you sometimes?"_

_"Worried? About what?"_

_"Some of your prior business that keeps coming up. You used to hang out with a really dangerous crowd!"_

_"Stop treating me like I'm a child!"_

**_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed_**

_"Treating you like a child? Sorry if you're too much of a jerk to see that I'm looking out for you!"_

_"Well, if I wanted your help I would've asked for it!"_

**_And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you_**

_"Look, if you're gonna act like that, then why don't you just go!"_

_"I don't have to stand here and take this!" _

"Well there's a door, why don't you use it!"

_"Fine, I will!"_

**_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_**

He soon realized that he was so far across town that it would take him nearly a two hours walk just to get back home. The snow was getting heavier and heavier as was beginning to blow, making visibility poor, and as tough as Brad was, wearing only his leather jacket was beginning to make him feel very cold. He looked around for a moment, seeing a street sign. It was then that he noticed what neighbourhood he was in.

**_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_**

He trudged through the now nearly shin high snow, squinting his eyes against blowing ice crystals that threatened to freeze his eyelashes shut. He stumbled a few times, but he managed to reach the familiar door that he had been heading for. He lifted his shivering hand up and knocked on the door three times.

**_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_**

A few moments later someone answered the door.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

Naomi smiled, a tear in the corner of her eye as he pulled him into her warm embrace.

**_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_**

* * *

Author Notes: Yay, well folks that was my Christmas special, though it was a little last past Christmas lol. Well, what can I say, I had lot's of family stuff, as I'm sure all of you can agree. Plus I was watching the Evangelion series from start to finish. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and will have an even better new year! Stay safe during the holidays, and god bless! 

Kegger007 out!

P.S., I will update my other stuff, I promise!!! If you liked this story, remember to let me know and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
